Coeur est pris qui croyait prendre
by Lokness
Summary: Aimer n'est pas jouer. Sirius s'en rendrat'il compte à temps ? SBRL
1. Chapter 1

**Coeur est pris qui croyait prendre.**

_Une nouvelle fiction de moi. Je sais, vous allez me tuer, parce qu'au lieu d'updater mes autres fics je fais "mumuse" avec une nouvelle. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Les autres avancent, même si ce n'est pas très rapide. Et puis je suis en terminale, après tout. Et de toutes façons je n'aurais pas pu continuer sans avoir écrit celle là, elle m'obsédait jours et nuits. C'est très court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même._

_Vous pouvez bien sûr m'envoyer des reviews, j'adoreeeeee !_

_Cette fiction est en trois parties._

_-"Aimer n'est pas jouer, Sirius."_

_-"Alors l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi! Elles ne sont que des jeux pour moi, des amusements ! Comment peux tu croire qu'aimer laisse vivre ? J'aime être libre comme le vent, Remus, personne ne m'enfermera dans un coeur trop petit pour moi !"_

Comment avait-il pû douter durant toutes ces années ? Comment avait-il pû espérer, rêver ? Il allait enfin faire ce dont il n'avait pas eu le courage ce soir de mai où il avait embrassé pour la première fois...

_**Partie I : Une ombre au tableau.**_

_"Cette fois, c'est de trop. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce monde. Ou ce monde n'est pas fait pour moi." Un pont, un soir. Londres. Et une ombre qui fuit son destin._

C'était un beau soir d'été, comme l'on peut en trouver en Angleterre. Le temps était doux, le ciel était clair, hormis un ou deux nuages isolés, et le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Les rues étaient vides. Pourtant il n'était pas tard, et Londres était souvent bondée à cette heure de la journée. Mais ce quartier n'était pas très prisé, car des choses étranges s'y passaient. On racontait même qu'il était le théâtre de malédictions. Mais en réalité, comme toute chose étrange admet une raison rationelle, ce quartier était bizarre car habité par des _sorciers_. Des sorciers qui passaient leurs journées à travailler dans des boutiques Moldues ou au Chemin de Traverse, et qui ne rentraient qu'après la tombée de la nuit. Ce quartier était donc vide durant tout le jour. Et c'est dans ce quartier que cette histoire se passe. Laissez moi vous raconter...

Une ombre se faufilait silencieusement entre les maisons. L'homme semblait vouloir ne pas être remarqué, mais sa démarche hésitante laissait penser qu'il n'était pas bien conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il connaissait cet endroit par coeur, mais semblait perdu. Tout en lui était troublé. Cet homme, s'était Remus Lupin.Il s'avançait avec chagrin mais certitude de l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour être celui de sa propre mort. C'était là qu'il s'était rendu compte, quatre ans auparavant, qu'il était amoureux. Et c'était là qu'il cesserait d'être amoureux. Qu'il cesserait d'être, tout simplement. Cette fois avait été de trop pour lui, qui avait pourtant supporté nombre de choses au fil des ans. Evidemment, il savait depuis le début qu'être amoureux du garçon le plus prisé de tout Poudlard n'était pas chose facile. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas choisi. Son souffle était court, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jamais personne n'avait vu Remus Lupin pleurer. Tout le monde l'avait toujours vu comme celui-qui-sait-cacher-ses-sentiments. Mais jamais personne non plus n'avait voulu tenter de le voir autrement que comme il paraissait. Même pas _lui_. Même pas Sirius.

Remus savait que ce qu'il faisait était lâche. Fuir son destin n'était pas forcèment la meilleure solution. Elle n'était absolument pas la meilleure solution. Mais voir Sirius au bras de cette fille, cela avait été trop. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Sirius dans ce petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, il en avait vu passer, des filles. Elles étaient toutes belles, grandes, sympathiques... Mais celle ci était différente. Pour la première fois, Sirius semblait aimer. Il lui en avait parlé, un jour, lui avait raconté combien elle était belle. Jamais auparavant il n'avait semblé voir les filles comme autres choses que des jeux. D'ailleurs, il lui avait dit, un jour. "Elles ne sont que des jeux pour moi, des amusements !". Cette phrase avait hanté ses rêves, lui avait fait miroiter toutes sortes de possibilités. Mais ce soir-là Sirius avait semblé changer d'avis. Et cela plus que tout avait fait perdre à Remus ses illlusions. Sirius n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais gay. Et, plus que tout cela, Sirius ne l'aimerait, lui, Remus Lupin, le loup-garou, jamais.

Peut-être avait-il eu tort de ne pas lui révéler ses sentiments. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire autre chose que rester neutre, qu'essayer de cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il s'était parfois demandé comment Sirius aurait réagi s'il lui avait avoué son amour. Chaque fois, selon l'humeur du loup, la réaction avait été différente. Mais Remus savait au fond de lui que rien ne servait de rêver. Son amitié avec James, Sirius et Peter comptait plus que tout, et il ne voulait pas briser tout cela pour une simple amourette de jeunesse. Même si quelquechose au fond de lui lui disait que ce n'était pas une simple amourette. Ce quelquechose qui le poussait aujourd'hui à mettre fin à ses jours.

_Je vous avais prévenus que c'était court. Le deuxième chapitre est pareil. Le troisième sera plus long._

_J'attends les reviews de ceux qui auront aimé._

_Lokness_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chose promise, chose dûe. Je vous mets le deuxième chapitre en ligne... Bientôt le dénouement, LOL. merci à tous mes reviewers, même si je n'ai pas la liste sous la main. Allez, encouragez moi pour le prochain chapitre ( il n'est pas encore écrit ), il est bien plus long ! Et j'ai déjà commencé un OS. Je l'aime déjà, vous l'aurez sûremetn bientôt. Mes autres fics avancent peu..._

_Lokness_

_Sirius comprendra-t'il que ce fameux "amour éternel et inconditionnel" qu'il a toujours méprisé est à deux pas de lui, au sens propre comme au figuré ? _

_**Partie II : La face dévoilée.**_

Il marchait. Vers où, il n'en savait rien. Ses pas le conduisaient pendant que son cerveau errait. Il venait de dire au revoir à la jeune fille. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ou peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais su. Peu lui importait, elle n'était qu'une parmi d'autres... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était comme cela. Rien ne semblait le toucher. On aurait pu penser que leur faire du mal l'amusait. mais non, même pas.

Son esprit vagabondait, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau. Pourquoi sortait-il avec n'importe quelle fille depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard ? Pourquoi donc était-il sûr qu'il ne les aimait pas ? Et pourquoi, surtout, se sentait-il obligé de tout raconter en détails à Moony ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Son cerveau n'avait jamais fonctionné aussi vite. C'était comme si avoir la réponse à cet instant était vital. Il devait savoir. Tout de suite ! Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils n'avait aimé aucune de toutes ces filles. Mais il sentait que s'il l'avait fait, ce n'était pas pour rien. Avait-il voulu se prouver quelquechose ? Ou plutôt, tenté de se prouver quelquechose ? Mais quoi ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin, en tous cas. Comme quoi, l'Inconscient était vraiment là. Son corps et son esprit l'avaient poussé à faire quelquechose, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment. Etrange.

Les question s'accumulaient dans le cerveau de Sirius, et son corps-même lui criait de trouver des réponses, et vite ! Il commença à trembler, ses jambes ne semblaient plus être en mesure de porter tout son corps, il avait chaud et froid à la fois. Que se passait-il donc avec lui ?

Ses pensées se portaient à présent vers Moony. Que faisait-il donc dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi Sirius ne sortait avec des filles que lorsqu'il le savait ? Pourquoi ne les embrassait-il que quand il était à côté ? Pourquoi lui racontait-il toutes les fois où il allait en croiser une ? Il aimait Moony autant qu'il aimait Prongs, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant comme un confident. Etait-ce dans un autre but ? Peut-être, après tout... Il eut un vertige et s'assit sur un trottoir, dans la pénombre. Alors, qu'était-ce ? Il avait pensé un moment que c'était pour le voir réagir lui, Moony le sage. Mais il avait écarté cette possibilité d'un revers de main. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu le voir régair ? Et surtout, pourquoi à _ça_ ? C'était un peu embrouillé dans son cerveau. Mais désormais, il était sûr que c'était cela. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais il en était certain.

L'image du visage de Moony revint en sa mémoire. C'était quelques heures plus tôt, seulement. Il n'avait pas parut dépité, lorsque Sirius lui avait dit combien celle qu'il avait choisi ce soir là était belle. Combien il l'aimait. Il était resté stoïque, comme toutes ces fois. Sirius en avait été déçu. Même beaucoup plus que cela. Il avait su à ce moment que ses espoirs étaient vains. mais quels espoirs ? Espérait-il... ? Non ! Impossible ! Il n'était pas... Et il n'aimerait jamais... C'était impossible, tout simplement. Enfin... Peut-être pas. Peut-être que ce qu'il attendait de Moony c'était un signe. Un signe lui prouvant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre... Ainsi, il cherchait à rendre son ami, son Moony, jaloux. Sirius en sourit malgré lui. C'était lui qui était jaloux. Jaloux de voir que Moony aimait d'autres choses plus que lui. L'ego de Sirius le blessait lorsqu'il voyait qu'un livre comptait plus que lui dans le coeur de celui qu'il - il le savait désormais - aimait. Il s'était fait prendre au jeu de l'amour. Il comprenait à présent tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. "Tomber" amoureux, tout cela. Ce n'était plus désormais pour lui qu'une folie bassement humaine. Cela lui serrait le coeur, cela lui compressait les poumons, cela entrait au plus profond de son âme. Comme être amoureux pouvait-il être à la fois si bien et si mal ? Le sentiment était étrange...

Une alarme se déclencha dans son esprit. Il devait voir Moony, tout de suite ! Il devait lui parler, tout lui dire. Au risque de se faire renvoyer. Peu lui importait désormais que d'avouer son amour, que de le partager. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils supporter d'aimer sans que ce soit réciproque ? Comment pouvaient-ils garder ce secret toute leur vie ? C'était trop de questions pour ce soir-là, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que lui ne le pouvait pas.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il n'était pas seul. Son vertige lui reprit quelque peu quand il se leva. Il fit quelques pas en direction du pont, de là d'où provenait le bruit. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose... Soudain il sut. Il connaissait cette silhouette. Il aurait pû la réperer entre mille.

- Moony ?

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une seule facon de me le dire : la review !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre chien et loup**

Troisième et dernière partie de ma mini-fic.

Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas sinon je n'appellerais pas ce que je fais une fan-fiction.

Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents ( heureusement allez vous me dire ! )... Je vous laise le découvrir !

* * *

Il l'avait entendu. Ou plutôt, le Loup l'avait entendu. Enfin, il ne savait pas encore qui s'était, mais il savait que quelqu'un était là. Et Remus avait quand même assez de clareté à ce moment là pour ne pas commettre l'imprudence - et l'impolitesse - de se suicider devant quelqu'un. Des fois que celui-ci se sente obligé de venir essayer de le sauver. Tout cela pour dire que Remus avait décidé de suspendre son activité poiur la remettre à un moment plus propice. Quand_ il _serait parti. Mais le temps dura et _il_ ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Allait-il aussi mal que lui ? Remus en doutait. Mais il ne préférait pas lui être témoin d'un suicide. Surtout que l'_autre_ semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Mais...

- Moony ?

Cette voix, il la connaissait. C'était la dernière qu'il voulait entendre à ce moment précis. Maintenant le Loup discernait l'odeur, la respiration du Maraudeur. Trop tard.

- Y'a pu de Moony, Sirius, répondit Le lycanthrope d'une voix blanche. _Enfin, bientôt pu_, ajouta-t'il pour lui-même.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sirius, qui s'approcha, soudain anxieux. Il avait rarement entendu Moony avec cette voix là et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Tu pars ?

- Si on veut...

Sirius s'inquièta franchement. Son ami était beaucoup trop évasif. Que préparait-il ? Quelquechose lui disait que ce n'était rien de bon. Mais que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ?

- Moony ! Explique-moi ! l'implora-t'il, utilisant sans s'en rendre compte à noiveau le surnom.

- Y'a rien à expliquer. Va-t'en. Laisse moi tranquille.

Remus ne voulait pas parler. Il se disait que peut-être parler ébranlerait sa décision. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de Sirius ou de James pour ce genre de choses. Il avait peur de flancher.

Mais c'en était trop pour Sirius. Même s'il n'était de loin pas le plus sensible des Maraudeurs, il ressentait à ce moment-là qu'il devait faire quelquechose. Avec ou contre le gré de son ami. Toute cette histoire l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait peur de craquer, que Moony apprenne pour lui de la mauvaise façon... Mais il avait aussi peur de perdre Moony. Qu'il s'en aille sans avoir pu entendre ce que Sirius avait à lui dire. Ce qui, bien que tout nouveau, brûlait le coeur du brun d'une impatience difficilement contenue et d'une peur mêlées.

- Non, fit-il, calmement. Un peu trop calmement, peut-être. Je ne te laisserai pas seul.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être essayait-il de faire comprendre implicitement ses sentiments ? Peut-être espérait-il que Remus comprennne et lui dise, en souriant, que lui aussi l'aimait ?

Mais si ce fut le cas il fut déçu. Car le regard que lui lança Remus à cet instant fut tout sauf amoureux. Il était emplein de tristesse, sans aucun doute. Déçu, aussi, semblait-il. Il en fut déstabilisé. Etait-ce lui la cause du malheur de son ami ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne voulait que son bonheur... Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Et qu'allait faire Remus, sur ce pont, ce soir là ? Il frissonna à cette pensée.

Qu'aurais-tu fais, reprit-il, si je n'avais pas été là ?

- Rien, mentit son ami. Il était passé maître dans l'art de mentir depuis toutes ces années. Mais il se doutait que Sirius ne se laisserait pas avoir ainsi. Il avait l'impression que ce soir-là tout allait lui échapper... Il frissona à son tour.

- Pas à moi, Moony, fit en effet le jeune Black. Je te connais trop. Je me répète : qu'allais-tu faire sur ce pont ?

Sa voix s'était faite, bien que toujours calme, impérieuse. Même Remus ne se serait pas risqué à passer outre la menace qu'elle contenait.

- Je...

Il s'arrêta, hésitant. Il aurait aimé lui mentir, lui dire qu'il attendait une fille, par exemple, qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin. Qu'il l'attendait. Mais Sirius n'avait-il pas toujours été franc avec lui ? Ne lui devait-il pas au moins ça ?

Allez Remus, s'encouragea-til. Tu étais à Gryffondor, non ? Il leva les yeux, s'apercevant que le brun le regardait, attendant sans aucun doute la suite de son explication. Depuis combien de temps était-il silencieux ? Une ou deux minutes, déjà... Ou plutôt plusieurs années, pensa-t'il.

- Je... J'allais sauter.

- Sauter ! La voix de Sirius était furieuse, désormais. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux une explication ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Il sembla se calmer un peu.

Je te laisserai sauter si tu m'expliques sincèrement pourquoi tu le fais. Sinon, je saute derrière toi.

C'était bien plus facile de mettre fin à ses jours que d'expliquer pourquoi on le faisait, songea le lycanthrope, amer. Mais pourquoi aussi était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Lui qui était si irrémédiablement hétéro, lui qui était si amoureux de cette fille...

Mais après tout, si c'était le prix à payer... Il pouvait ne pas tout révéler. Il se devait de faire honneur à sa Maison au moins une fois dans sa - courte - vie.

- Je... Je crois que je suis jaloux. Et amoureux... Ou plutôt amoureux et jaloux, se rectifia-t'il.

Il rougit. Heureusement que l'obscurité cachait si bien les couleurs.

- Moi aussi je suis amoureux, dit à ce moment là, à la plus grande surprise de Remus, Sirius. Une boule se forma dans la gorge du châtain. Et désespéré.

- Je croyais que l'amour n'était qu'hypocrisie, que jeu d'enfants ? demanda-t'il de sa voix etranglée.

- Je le croyais. Mais je me suis rendu compte ce soir que ce n'était pas vrai. J'aime. Réellement.

- Cette fille ? s'enquit son ami, un peu trop désinvolte dans son expression.

- Non - le noeud dans la gorge de Remus se desserra inexplicablement un peu. Il n'aurait jamais supporté qu'elle soit l'élu du coeur de Sirius. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. - Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui toi, tu aimais.

Sirius voulait savoir. Savoir qui aurait la chance qu'il n'aurait jamais. Savoir qui faisait vibrer le coeur de Son Moony. De qui devait-il être jaloux ?

- Je... Tu ne connais pas.

- Tu me mens. C'est bête pour toi, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que tu me l'ais dis.

- Je serai seul un jour...

- Je te collerai à la peau.

_Tu me colles déjà à la peau, Sirius... _Pensa le Maraudeur aux yeux de miel...

- Laisse moi... S'il te plait.

- Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux. Sirius se décida. Alors moi je vais te dire qui j'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, le coupa Remus, presque trop rapidement. Comment dire à Sirius qu'il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ?

- Si, je veux te le dire.

Le ton de Sirius était moins assuré. Comment le prendrait son ami ? Et s'il le rejetait ? L'amitié survivrait-elle à cela ? _Non ! _Il s'était déjà posé toutes ces questions. l'heure était à l'action. Même si le dénouement pouvait en être difficile à accepter.

J'aime un garçon. Un de mes amis. Il a les cheveux châtains flamboyants, de magnifiques yeux couleur miel doré, il est un peu malade mais je lui donnerais ma vie.

- Qui ? demanda le concerné, qui ne voyait pas pas où son ami voulait en venir. Qui était donc cet inconnu ?

- Toi.

Le mot résonna dans l'esprit de Remus. _Toi. _C'était impossible ! Sirius n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il s'en était persuadé tant d'annnées qu'un seul mot ne pouvait tout changer.

- N'importe quoi ! hurla-t'il presque.

Ca l'était. Comment avait-il pu lui raconter des choses pareilles ? Etait-ce un pari ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé que jamais son ami se moquerait de lui. Il s'était trompé sur son compte, visiblement. Il attendait déjà les voix de James, et de cette fille, riant de voir sa tête décomposée.

Pourtant, quand il calqua son regard sur celui du brun, il n'y vit rien de cet air arrogant de quand-il-faisait-une-blague. A vrai dire, il paraissait plutôt triste, résigné et - était-ce possible ? - dépité.

- Et bien. Au moins je l'ai dit, dit Sirius d'une voix blanche et faible. Tu sais tout. Je ne serai surement jamais celui que tu aimes, mais au moins je n'aurai plus ce poids sur la conscience...

Comme un automate, Sirius se remit sur ses pieds et, sans regarder en arrière, partit.

- Nan ! Attends.

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Qui se retourna. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Il y eut un long moment de silence tendu. Nul ne savait que faire. Le jeune lycanthrope approcha son visage de celui de son ami, mais se recula, géné. Il se fixèrent à nouveau pendant quelques instants. Des larmes coulaient sur les joux de Remus qui ne savait pas vraiment que faire. S'enfuir ? Ou faire face, un jour, à ses sentiments ? Cette fois, il prit une inspiration et se pencha plus distinctement vers le brun. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était à la fois si doux, si chaud et si sucré. C'était bon. Lentement, Sirius passa ses bras autour de la taille de Moony. Il sentit sur ses joues couler les larmes de son ami. Désomais et à jamais, ils partageraient leurs bonheurs et leurs tristesses. C'était écrit.

**Fin.**

_J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. J'ai aimé l'écrire. Vous pouvez toujours me donner des conseils grâce au petit bouton an bas à gauche..._

_A bientot pour un OS : Promenons-nous dans les bois..._

_Lokness_


End file.
